


Blue Exorcist Chat Fic

by ImPanDuh



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Memes, Platonic Relationships, chat fic, dunno what to Tag for a chat fic, there were no Blue Exorcist chat fics so I made one myself, uuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Shima added Izumo, Shiemi, Ryuji, Konekomaru, Rin and YukioShima named the chat ‘Yeet That Demon Out’Shima: apparently none of you were going to make this and it was inevitable so I didShima: maybe no one else made a group chat because y’all had a maxmimum of one friend so farShima: and don’t even know what a group chat isShima: but anyway





	1. Chapter 1

Shima added Izumo, Shiemi, Ryuji, Konekomaru, Rin and Yukio

Shima named the chat ‘Yeet That Demon Out’

Shima: apparently none of you were going to make this and it was inevitable so I did

Shima: maybe no one else made a group chat because y’all had a maxmimum of one friend so far 

Shima: and don’t even know what a group chat is

Shima: but anyway

Izumo: I don’t need to hear that from someone who can’t even type properly

Ryuji: maxmimum

Rin: rude ass bitch

Yukio: ...

Yukio: Y’all 

Konekomaru: Shima!!!

Shiemi: Oh? Hello everyone!! (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Yukio: Oh No

Ryuji: Shima why did you add Moriyama-san? She’s too innocent for this!

Shiemi: huh? (*´-`)

Shiemi: I apologize, am I bothering? (◞‸◟)

Rin: oh fuck no!! You’re perfect!! Don’t worry!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Rin: Bon if you don’t fucking apologize right now ill beat your ass

Ryuji: try me 

Shima: well that escalated quickly

Shima: rin uses kaomoji lmao

Yukio: Please Stop Swearing Around Moriyama-san Rin.

Ryuji: and Konekomaru 

Shima: holy hell why does yukio type like that??

Rin: to amnoy everyone

Izumo: My eyes hurt from reading this chat

Shiemi: Izumo-chan!! Hello!! ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

Izumo: ...

Izumo: Hello

Konekomaru: Are we going to ignore that Rin uses kaomoji and Okumura-sensei punctuates every word

Shima: absolutely not

Shima changed Rins username to ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Shima changed Yukios username to Devil Incarnate

Shima changed Shiemis username to Cinnamon Roll

Shima changed Izumos username to Tsundere

Shima changed Konekomarus username to Nekomimi

Shima changed Ryujis username to Prep/Goth

Shima changed their username to Handsome

Nekomimi: How did we let it come to this?

Tsundere: HEY!!

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: uh fuck no

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ changed Handsomes username to fuckboi

Devil Incarnate: Okay, This Was Fun, How Do I Change It Back?

fuckboi: no one tell him

Cinnamon Roll: owo?

Prep/Goth: Shiemi uses...

Prep/Goth: those things

fuckboi: almost got you to say it

Devil Incarnate: *Type It

fuckboi: I WEAR TO GOD

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: YUKIO

Prep/Goth: ...

Prep/Goth: I wear to god...

Nekomimi: I wear to god

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: I wear to god

Devil Incarnate: I Wear To God

Tsundere: I wear to God

Cinnamon Roll: I wear to god?

fuckboi: I hate everyone except Kamiki-chan and Moriyama-chan

fuckboi: also 

fuckboi: whats with this name

fuckboi changed their username to Yuno

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: like the yandere?

Yuno: ye

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: why

Yuno: Same hair color

Yuno: also she cute

Prep/Goth: SHIMA WE TALKED ABOUT THIS

Prep/Goth: SHE _KILLED_ PEOPLE

Yuno: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tsundere changed their username to Kamiki

Kamiki: While we are on it

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: buu

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: at least pick something interesting

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ changed Kamikis username to Blueberry

Blueberry: WHAT THE??

Cinnamon Roll: Ah, sorry, Izumo-chan, I asked Rin to change it, since I don’t know how （◞‿◟）please don’t get mad at him for it

Nekomimi: it’s blinding

Blueberry: Ugh, fine, if it makes everyone shut up about my username

Devil Incarnate: Please

Devil Incarnate: Tell Me How To Change My Username

Yuno: as ssoon as you stop being a Devil Incarnate

Nekomimi: ssoon

Prep/Goth: ssoon

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: ssoon

Cinnamon Roll: ssoon

Blueberry: Ssoon

Devil Incarnate: Ssoon

Yuno: AGH, get off my back already

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: im surprised you didn’t complain about his typing Izumo

Blueberry: I would never pass up the chance to roast Shima

Blueberry: Even when my other choice is correcting him on his grammar

Yuno: Is This Love?

Prep/Goth: no, I’m pretty sure it’s hatred


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames
> 
> Rin - ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ  
Suguro - Prep/Goth  
Izumo - Blueberry  
Shiemi - Cinnamon Roll  
Shima - Yuno  
Konekomaru - Nekomimi  
Yukio - Devil Incarnate

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: so

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: are we all gonna ignore that Izumo has a soft spot for Shiemi or...

Prep/Goth: Kamiki has a soft spot for Moriyama?

Nekomimi: Kamiki has a soft spot for someone other than Paku?

Blueberry: I will break your kneecaps

Prep/Goth: Can you even reach them?

Blueberry: Sleep with both eyes open

Blueberry: Not like it’s going to save you

Prep/Goth: oh no I’m so scared

Cinnamon Roll: Izumo-chan has a soft spot for me?? (*´∇｀*)

Nekomimi: you’re so pure

Blueberry: I am coming for you, Okumura Rin

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: eh??

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: what??

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: why??

Blueberry: YOU KNOW WHY!!

Yuno: Kamiki-chan used double exclamations...

Nekomimi: it’s been nice knowing you Rin

Nekomimi: well

Nekomimi: at least partly

Yuno: oooohh

Devil Incarnate: Rin Wanted Me To Let You Know That He’s Laying Crying On The Floor

Cinnamon Roll: is he okay?? Σ（・□・；）

Prep/Goth: you should thank the gods that Moriyama-san has a shorter attention span than Rin

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: it hurts right here in my meow meow

Prep/Goth: STOP QUOTING THAT GODDAMN CAT MEME

Yuno: lmao, he mad

Devil Incarnate: Shouldn’t You All Be Studying?

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: shut it yukio

Prep/Goth: Hell has frozen over

Nekomimi: How is Rin still alive??

Cinnamon Roll: Eh? (*⁰▿⁰*)

Cinnamon Roll: what’s happening? (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

Nekomimi: I can hear screams from their building

Yuno: Rip Rin Okumura

Yuno: he will be missed

Yuno: not by us but by soneone surely

Blueberry: Soneone

Prep/Goth: soneone

Nekomimi: soneone

Devil Incarnate: Soneone

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: soneone

Cinnamon Roll: soneone

Yuno left ’Yeet That Demon Out’

Prep/Goth added Yuno to ‘Yeet That Demon Out’

Yuno: you’re all billies

Blueberry: You’ll never learn your lesson, will you

Bluebbery: Billies

Nekomimi: billies

Yuno: ok ok I get it Jesus

Devil Incarnate: Funny To Know You Don’t Care To Use Autocorrect But Capitalize Jesus

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: lmao

Yuno: we should add Shura-san

Devil Incarnate: Absolutely Not

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: Absolutely Yes

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ added Shura to ‘Yeet That Demon Out’

Prep/Goth: how to pit the Okumura twins against each other:

Prep/Goth: mention shura-san

Shura: if this is gonna be ma legacy I won’t mind lmao

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: BY RHE WAY

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: WHAT is UP with that chat name

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: RUDE!!

Devil Incarnate left ‘Yeet That Demon Out’

Shura: LMAO

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ added Devil Incarnate to ‘Yeet That Demon Out’

Devil Incarnate: Why

Devil Incarnate: Why Are We Alive?

Devil Incarnate: Just To Suffer?

Nekomimi: I wonder what it takes to stop Okumura-sensei from typing like that

Shura: make him mad

Shura changed their username to Rittona

Yuna: ah I see you’re a man of culture as well

Rittona: big tiddies

Blueberry: WHY ARE YOU BOTH LIKE THIS?!

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: thighs are better

Cinnamon Roll: tummy (//∇//)

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: oh good choice (*'▽'*)

Prep/Goth: ...

Nekomimi: can’t relate

Nekomimi: ~just ace things~

Yuno: I think we can all agree that ass is best

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: ye

Rittona: eh

Cinnamon Roll: hmm (´∀｀)

Cinnamon Roll: I stand by thighs \\(//∇//)\

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: valid ٩(^‿^)۶

Blueberry: I’m done

Devil Incarnate: What Even Is This Conversation

Prep/Goth: you all need to get your ass to church

Rittona: no

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Nekomimi: That looks so weird...

Nekomimi: also, does Rin only use kaomoji when talking with Moriyama-san?

Yuno: FUCK

Yuno: HE DOES!!

Rittona: he goes soft for her

Devil Incarnate: Rin goes soft for everyone

Rittona: he goes extra soft for Shiemi-chan

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: SHIEMI IS REALLY SOFT OKAY?? 

Cinnamon Roll: ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Yuno: I think Kamiki-chan is dead

Blueberry: I’M NOT DEAD

Blueberry: I just have better things to do than this

Rittona: I’ve never encountered a Tsundere in the wild

Rittona: magnificient

Devil Incarnate: You Can’t Even Type Magnificent

Rittona: you can’t even get a date

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: whEEZE

Nekomimi: one hit kill

Yuno: bruh

Cinnamon Roll: That’s not true!! (￣^￣) Yuki-chan is very popular! o(｀ω´ )o

Rittona: they’d back off if they knew how terrible his personality is

Devil Incarnate: Takes One To Know One

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: weak counter

Devil Incarnate: Weak Exorcist

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: wOW

Yuno: well it’s been nice knowing y’all

Nekomimi: their building is on fire

Cinnamon Roll: I hope Kuro is fine (*´Д｀*)

Yuno: Ice cold

Yuno: wait

Yuno: did Shura-san say she likes big tiddies and ass??

Rittona: slow one arentcha?

Rittona: I’m a massive fucking bisexual 

Blueberry: And yet, you can’t even respect women

Rittona: I like big tiddies because of the big heart beneath uwu

Rittona: also good pillows

Prep/Goth: is the Vatikan fine with that?

Devil Incarnate: The Vatikan Doesn’t Condone Homosexuality Or Otherwise LGBT+ People, But Turns A Blind Eye On Exorcists

Rittona: you shouldn’t out yourself until you’re in higher ranks though

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: I don’t care

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: im a dumbass bisexual an I want a fucKIN BOYFRIEND

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: or girlfriend

Yuno: lmao Bon just choked

Blueberry: wait the Vatikan doesn’t fire lgbt+ exorcists???

Devil Incarnate: Not Exactly

Rittona: if you’re on thin fuckin ice liKE SOMEONE

Rittona: usually you’re fine

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: I’ve never done anything wrong _in my life_

Cinnamon Roll: I know this and I love you( T_T)＼(^-^ )

Prep/Goth: I call bullshit

Prep/Goth: on Rin

Devil Incarnate: Rin

Devil Incarnate: Dad Told You Not To Draw Kurikara And You Did It A Couple Seconds Directly After

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: it wAS AN EMERGENCY!!!

Rittona: we gonna ignore that Rin and Shiemi finish each other’s sentences?

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: dumbass solidarity

Blueberry: Don’t lump Shiemi into the same category as you

Yuno: did Kamiki-chan just sort of kinda compliment Moriyama-chan??

Cinnamon Roll: (*´ω`*)

Prep/Goth: The Apocalypse draws closer

Blueberry: Shut it punk!

Prep/Goth: that’s not even an insult

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: aww look at em making new pals

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: I feel like a proud father

Prep/Goth: gross

Blueberry: Ew

Nekomimi: Shima just went out of the room laughing

Nekomimi: something bad is gonna happen

Yuno: DADDY??

Devil Incarnate: Fidget Spin Yourself To Church

Prep/Goth: GROSS

Blueberry: EW

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: first of all, disgusting

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: second of all, I’d definetly top if Bon and i were dating

Yuno: wheEZE

Rittona: That was a fast answer

Prep/Goth: NO YOU WOULDNT!!

Devil Incarnate: That One Took A Bit

Nekomimi: Because Bon had to calm down from his coughing fit first

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: aww

Yuno: funny that you thought of dating Bon before you thought of dating Kamiki-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Prep/Goth: Don’t patronize me!

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: because the world would end before I’d date Kamiki

Nekomimi: rude??

Yuno: Kamiki-chan has a terrible personality but she’s cute why not

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: she’s like a little sister it’d feel like kissing Yukio

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: oh god just typing that felt gross

Devil Incarnate: reading it felt gross too

Yuno: oh my god Okumura-Sensei typed normally

Devil Incarnate: I’m too grossed out to type like that

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: yah

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: eww

Blueberry: I’d never date Rin, that’s too weird

Rittona: funny Suguro didn’t deny the possibility of dating Rin

Prep/Goth: I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS

Yuno: hes so red right now lmao

Prep/Goth: OUT OF ANGER

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: cute （＾∇＾）

Cinnamon Roll: It’s okay Suguro-kun! (*'▽'*) No one here is judging you for liking Rin! (*´ω`*) It doesn’t matter if you’re both boys! We’ll support you! (´∀｀*)

Devil Incarnate: I Mean,

Devil Incarnate: I’m Judging You A Little,

Devil Incarnate: But Only Because It’s Rin Of All People

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: rude!!

Prep/Goth: IM NOT INTO _RIN_

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: _rude_

Rittona: would it be inappropiate of me to ask for Shiemis Hand in marriage

Yuno: please marry me Moriyama-chan

Nekomimi: two idiots one thought

Cinnamon Roll: (//∇//)

Blueberry: Shiemi if you marry either of these idiots we can never be friends again

Prep/Goth: Why? Because you’d be too heartbroken?

Blueberry: I don’t need to take shit from someone who has a crush on _Rin_

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: why is everyone so mean to me

Devil Incarnate: Because You Deserve It

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: Oh, I’m such a terrible brother, I cook, I save you from our horrible father who happens to be satan...

Rittona: The shade

Prep/Goth: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON RIN

Prep/Goth: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT

Blueberry: Because you take so long to respond 

Devil Incarnate: Because You’re So Vehement About It

Yuno: because you look like a tomato right now

Nekomimi: oh look at that

Nekomimi: Shima is dead

Rittona changed Prep/Goths username to Rins bf

Nekomimi: it’s been nice knowing you all

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: lmao

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ changed Rins bfs username to BB(BonBaby)

Nekomimi: if I had a crush on Bon and wanted him to date me I would not make fun of him via chat

Nekomimi: rip to Rin but I’m different

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: ...memelord Konekomaru...

Rittona changed Nekomimis username to Memelord

Rittona: lmao

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: Bold of you to assume I fear death

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ: especially by the hands of Bon

Yuno changed ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤs username to Masochist

Memelord: Shima came back to life just to make fun of Rin

Masochist: seems about right

Yuno: getting you hot?

Masochist: unlike some people I don’t fall for straights

Masochist: rip to every other gay but I’m different

Rittona: ouch the callout

Blueberry: Are you implying that Suguro isn’t straight?

Devil Incarnate: I Knew Suguro-kun Wasn’t Straight The Moment He Walked In The Door

Yuno: oof

Memelord: is this a bad moment to announce that Bon is on his way to your dorm to kill Rin

Masochist: nah

Masochist: we’re not st the dorms

BB(BonBaby): THEN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??

Rittona: I was wondering why he was being so quiet

Blueberry: Pathetic 

Masochist: yukio is trying to make me stay quiet about our location but

Masochist: were teaingunvvgtk

Rittona: oh look at that 

Rittona: Yukio got to him before Suguro

Rittona: anyway there Training in the usual room

BB(BonBaby): thanks

Yuno: so Rin really is a masochist

Memelord: he’s really inviting death like that huh

Cinnamon Roll: aah, I hope he’s okay ( ﾟдﾟ)

Rittona: RIP to Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin has almost died so often that he doesn’t care anymore. Dying by Bobs hands is the most favorable ending ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames
> 
> Rin - Naruto  
Suguro - Sasuke  
Izumo - Blueberry  
Shiemi - Cinnamon Roll  
Shima - Yuno  
Konekomaru - Memelord  
Yukio - Devil Incarnate  
Shura - Rittona

Masochist changed their username to Naruto

Naruto changed BB(BonBaby)s username to Sasuke

Yuno: ????

Naruto: so i got clearance to announce that Bon and I are dating!

Yuno: bruh What

Memelord: congrats?

Cinnamon Roll: Congratulations!!ヽ(*＾ω＾*)ﾉ I’m so happy for the both of you!! (*´◒`*)

Blueberry: How?

Devil Incarnate: You Do Not Want To Know

Blueberry: That sounds threatening 

Sasuke: you better shut the fuck up Okumura-sensei

Rittona: well now I want to know

Memelord: are you really matching usernames?

Sasuke: shut up, it’s just because that annoying bastard didn’t shut up about it

Blueberry: Aww, you have a soft spot

Sasuke: not like I’m the only one

Naruto: nooo, Don’t fighttt

Naruto: that’s my little sisterrr

Blueberry: I’m older than you!!

Naruto: But it feels weird not being the older brother

Rittona: But your my little brother

Naruto: oh

Naruto: ok I can live with that

Sasuke: he’s bawling

Rittona: you diDNT KNOW??

Devil Incarnate: Stop Stealing My Brother

Cinnamon Roll: can I also be Rins little sister? (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

Naruto: y

Naruto: yyes

Rittona: such a baby

Rittona: also

Rittona: Don’t think you’re not my little brother yukio~

Sasuke: oh god now both of them are crying

Memelord: how...

Memelord: how do you know that Bon

Sasuke: cause I’m in their room?

Yuno: lmao

Yuno: is that were you’ve been all day?

Blueberry: *Where

Sasuke: shut it I’m allowed to spend time with my boyfriend

Yuno: ye

Yuno: so why are you getting defensive

Yuno: (Tsundere)

Cinnamon Roll: My soul just ascended ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

Cinnamon Roll: ‘my boyfriend’ (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

Naruto: I know right???

Naruto: Bon is so cool (*´∇｀*)

Naruto: luckiest man alive ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

Sasuke: your father is literally satan and you almost died several times

Naruto: That must have been the fee I had to pay to get your affection

Sasuke: ??

Sasuke: sometimes I worry about you

Naruto: aww

Yuno: how are you two so sappy??

Naruto: it’s called being gay and in love catch up

Rittona: roasted

Memelord: oh snap

Devil Incarnate: Suguro-kun Looks Like He Just Combusted

Naruto: so cool~

Sasuke: you just said love??

Naruto: yeah??

Memelord: you’re too fast Rin

Memelord: you’re breaking him

Devil Incarnate: Suguro-kun Didn’t Seem To Have A Problem With Rins Pace Yesterday

Yuno: hi yeah 

Yuno: What the FUCK does that mean??!

Blueberry: Oh my god

Sasuke: guys calm down WE JUST KISSED OKAY!!?

Naruto: so everthings fine?

Sasuke: yes

Naruto: ok cool

Cinnamon Roll: (〃ω〃)

Devil Incarnate: Also As A Tip

Devil Incarnate: Be Low Key About Your Relationship In Public

Devil Incarnate: The Vatikan Isn’t Really Fond Of Rin

Rittona: ye

Rittona: as your big sis I’m happy for you and would like for you to have the freedom ta do whatev w your relationship

Rittona: But as the Assigned AdultTM I’m gonna hav ta ask you to tone it down for your own safety and well being

Blueberry: You’re not the assigned adult

Yuno: Okumura-sensei is the Assigned AdultTM

Rittona: okay that’s fair

Sasuke: We’re aware of the issue

Naruto: it sucks but I actually wanna be an Exorcist even when the organization sucks so...

Rittona: we just want you to be safe okay

Naruto: hehe I know

Sasuke: then you shouldn’t have let him become an exorcist

Sasuke: Rin has zero self preservation skills

Devil Incarnate: Ugh

Devil Incarnate: I know

Devil Incarnate: But Was There Even Any Other Choice?

Naruto: I’m still alive so it’s fine right ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Blueberry: uh WOW

Yuno: he’s dating Bon did you really expect Rin to have any kind of self preservation skills?

Sasuke: uh WOW

Naruto: I seriously don’t get why you can’t get along

Naruto: I mean you’re both so similar

Blueberry: Please don’t compare me to him

Sasuke: don’t compare me to her

Cinnamon Roll: pff ( ＾∀＾)

Memelord: holy...

Yuno: wtf

Rittona: I can’t believe what I’m looking at right now

Naruto: Bon just screamed

Blueberry: hi paku here

Blueberry: Izumo is laying on her bed mumbling something into the pillow

Naruto: why are they like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took kinda long because I fell out of the fandom. Still not sure if ill finish this. Thanks for all the support and comments though! Im glad you're all liking this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames
> 
> Rin - Naruto  
Suguro - Sasuke  
Izumo - Blueberry  
Shiemi - Cinnamon Roll  
Shima - Yuno  
Konekomaru - Memelord  
Yukio - Devil Incarnate  
Shura - Rittona

Yuno: everyone who thought Rin would be the clingy one in a relationship say aye

Devil Incarnate: Aye

Rittona: Aye

Blueberry: Aye

Cinnamon Roll: Aye (*´ω`*)

Memelord: I guess?

Yuno: now everyone who thought Bon would be the shy one in a relationship BEFORE this chat say aye

Cinnamon Roll: Aye (*´꒳`*)

Memelord: Aye

Yuno: SEE??!

Naruto: ok fair point

Sasuke: excuse me what the fuck

Rittona: how did Shiemi know??

Cinnamon Roll: Intuition? (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

Cinnamon Roll: he was being really shy when he gifted Rin the hair clip ( ◠‿◠ )

Sasuke: I wasn’t being shy

Naruto: But you were~

Naruto: you even blushed (*´∇｀*)

Naruto: so cool~

Sasuke: SHUT IT

Sasuke: stop patronizing me

Sasuke: next thing I know you’re gonna start petting my hair or what

Blueberry: they’re arguing right now

Rittona: you w em?

Cinnamon Roll: Yeah! The four of us went out today ٩(^‿^)۶

Yuno: PLEASE keep us posted

Blueberry: Rins poorly explaining that he’s not patronizing Suguro and instead just honestly complimenting him

Blueberry: Pathetic

Devil Incarnate: Do You Really Have Any Right To Say That?

Cinnamon Roll: they’re already making up again (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Blueberry: You can read that as they went off to make out and left us alone

Memelord: then why don’t you

Memelord: Idk

Memelord: Also go on a date?

Memelord: with each other?

Yuno: ...

Rittona: holy shit

Rittona: That was smooth

Cinnamon Roll: Aw, Izumo-chan just got really red (*´∇｀*)

Rittona: *whispers* l e s b i a n s

Yuno: holy shit

Devil Incarnate: What Is Happening?

Rittona: Koneko is apparently a good matchmaker

Rittona: who would’ve thought

Memelord: rude

Blueberry: WE’RE NOT GOING ON A DATE 

Cinnamon Roll: we’re not (◞‸◟)?

Rittona: APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW KAMIKI

Yuno: oh god you made her sad

Devil Incarnate: I’m Loading My Gun Kamiki-san

Memelord: I’m surprised Rin isn’t appearing out of nowhere

Yuno: he’s busy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Memelord: I wish I wouldn’t have befriended you

Devil Incarnate: Why Did You Have To Be In My Class

Rittona: oh god the mental image is disgusting

Yuno: well fuck y’all too

Naruto: so we tried to go back to Izumo and Shiemi but they’re gone??

Naruto: My little sisters ran off??

Memelord: wait 

Memelord: did they go on a date after all?

Devil Incarnate: You Ran Off First?

Naruto: not my important

Naruto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘DID THEY GO ON A DATE’??

Sasuke: They’re sixteen let them do what they want

Naruto: not my point my point is HOW?? IVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE THEM GO IUT FOR AGES

Rittona: lmao scroll up

Memelord: so basically what I’m getting from this situation is

Memelord: you made Kamiki-san and Moriyama-san go on a double date with you and Bon without letting them know it’s a double date?

Yuno: I didn’t know Rin was smart enough to plan something like that

Sasuke: he isn’t 

Naruto: uh!

Naruto: rude!!

Rittona: isn’t it hilarious how Shima was hitting on both girls but they said fuck it and dated each other? Lmao

Yuno: ...

Yuno: holy shit dude

Rittona: can’t blame them did the same thing to a guy who tried cheating on his gf

Devil Incarnate: That Whole Situation Was A Disaster

Naruto: Shura has the biggest big dick energy 

Sasuke: he tried starting a religion around it once

Rittona: oh god thatd be amazing

Rittona: please Rin

Rittona: do this for your big sis

Rittona: start a religion around my BDE and tell em about my epic adventures

Naruto: I wanna but the vatikan would kick me out 

Rittona: buu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end after a couple months I finally got around to this. Thank you everyone for your amazing support and your kind comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yukio Types Like This And You Can’t Convince Me Otherwise
> 
> Just wanted a Blue Exorcist chatfic since I recently rewatched the series but thERE ARENT ANY?? So I wrote one myself for fun and decided to post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
